


United By Fatherhood

by QuillMind



Series: The Devilman You Love [7]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Development, Demonic Possession, Demons, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, First Meetings, Meet the Family, Monsters, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Amon has gained control of Akira's body for one night, though the demon does not know why; until he comes face to face with Akira and yours' child--a half human, half-demon hybrid.





	United By Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Working off the prompt: _"Imagine Amon temporary control Akio one night just to see his newborn offspring for the first time and looks in awe that even the babies look at Amon and just did baby demons chirp as if they are calling for attention, and just demon baby and daddy bond like wolf?"_

Amon doesn’t know why he managed to gain control over his host, Akira’s body on this particular night.  The puny human has maintained his reign over the demon’s powers and abilities ever since their first clash so long ago, but for some reason he felt no resistance whatsoever as he’d reached forth into Akira’s body and took command of it.  

Not that he was going to complain about it.  

He was in Akira’s room.  Sleeping on the bed was you, his human wife.  In the beginning, Amon had perceived you as nothing more than just another frail mortal, as stupid and disposable as any other human on this planet.  But the more time he spent being merged with Akira, the more his host’s thoughts and feelings bled into his own.  In spite of himself, he grew fond of you and was genuinely impressed by your kind heart and strong spirit that resembled Akira’s.  

Now, with his mind not being influenced by anyone else, Amon still found himself regarding you with that same warm feeling.  It was unsettling, but altogether not unpleasant.  

A playful cooing noise caught his attention.  Heading into the other room across the hall, Amon saw pale yellow walls decorated with smiling animal pictures, rainbows, and clouds.  Near the window was a white crib with a toy mobile hanging over it; a night light was by the door, but tonight the full moon outside kept the room awash in a soft, silver glow.  

Amon silently neared the crib.  The cooing and fussing continued in blissful ignorance.  He already knew what was in there, so why were his senses so on edge?  

He peered over the edge and became very still.  

Inside the little box, resting on sheets patterned with cartoon puppies, was a baby.  A boy, with an almost full head of black hair, pudgy hands, and round cheeks.  

And tiny black wings.  

They were no bigger than the baby’s head, and could only wag open and closed awkwardly, but they were the same as Devilman’s—as Amon’s.  

Neither human nor devil nor Devilman.  A demon-human hybrid.  

Amon had not even heard of such a thing being possible.  Then again, he had also not thought it possible for a human host to take control of him.    

A mesmerized wail shot out of the baby, and he locked gazes with Amon.  

The demon was uncomfortable.  Though he had lived a long time and established a name for himself as one of the most powerful demons in existence, he had yet to have produced any offspring of his own.  When others asked him why, he would sneer that he saw no need for them since he was still in his prime and had yet to be defeated by anyone else.  

But that was when demons ruled the Earth, before modern civilization had become aware of their existence.  Things were very different now.  Demons were vastly outnumbered by humans, and acceptance was a difficult thing to come by for either side.  

The baby stared intently at Amon, sucking on his thumb thoughtfully—then broke into a wide smile and laughed.  He popped his thumb from his mouth and stretched both hands up at the demon, wiggling his arms, legs, and wings in a happy little dance.  

With his giant wings, blue-grey skin, yellow eyes and fanged mouth, Amon was sure to have looked monstrous and nothing at all like the baby’s father, Akira.  Yet this little mite knew exactly who he was staring up at, and Amon knew that he knew.  Demons’ senses were far sharper than that of humans, and this included an innate ability to detect others’ moods and thoughts.  It was not the same as ESP, but perhaps comparable to how dogs and other animals could tell when people were happy or sad.  

Amon lowered his hand down into the crib and extended his index finger, which was nearly as thick as the infant’s wrist.  Paying the size difference or claws no mind, the baby caught the finger in its grasp and giggled like he’d just gotten a brand new toy.  He had a surprisingly powerful grip for such a little thing.  

That warm feeling from earlier was stirring in Amon’s chest again, but a thousand times stronger this time.  He understood now why Akira had relinquished control to him.  For while this baby was first and foremost yours and Akira’s, it would have been a complete falsehood to say that the demon had held no influence over it.  Seeing it filled Amon with an overwhelming protective instinct like nothing else ever had, and he no longer felt the urge to resist and break free of his human host.  

He would remain merged with Akira Fudo, as a Devilman, and guard this child with his—their—life.  

**Author's Note:**

> More headcanons and my blatherings available on [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
